Questions
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: Mello and L have questions for Light and Matt ... How will it Go ? Read and Review


A/N : Enjoy ! If you want to know the name of the song its at the bottom of this page... Search Youtube...

Warning : Slash, Funny Mello and L, OOC Light, and OOC Matt

* Blach * ~ Talking

[ Blach ] ~ Actions

Normal POV

Way over yonder...There lived 4 boys in the same house, and those same 4 boys were bored so they decided to go on a drive, but not a normal drive ... Nahhh they were loaded in the car with 2 remotes, a Facebook logo, a Twitter logo, 2 used pregnancy tests, 2 Reciepts, 2 small duffle bags, 2 pairs of underwear, 2 microscopes, 2 handfuls of condoms, and a camera which was hooked onto the dashboard. " You guys ready ? " Light asked as he put his seatbelt on, everyone nodded, L put in the CD and pushed play on both the camera and the radio, they all got serious as Light pulled out the driveway and drove onto the highway:

( L && Mello )

* Aint nobody playing with you, Aint nobody playing with you, now tell me who she was *

_Where ?, Who ?_

_You've Been Where ?_

_With Who ? Mmmmm _

_Forreal ? Oh Really ?_

_Thats How You Feel ?_

( Light && Matt )

* Thats not fair ! *

_Askin All Dem Questions _

_Asking All Dem Questions _

_Why You Asking All Dem Questions _

_Making Statements ? _

_Assuming ?_

_Askin All Dem Questions_

_Asking All Dem Questions_

_Why You Asking All Dem Questions_

_Making Statements ?_

_Assuming ?_

( L && Mello )

[ Both slap the boys upside the head, making them wince in pain ]

_Mmmm, Where You Been ?_

[ They pull out the reciepts and look at the resturant name, then they happen to glance at the price of lunch ]

_How Mu- How Mu-_

_How Much Did You Spend ?_

[ Light and Matt wince at the pitch thier voices climed up to]

( Light && Matt )

* Dont you trust us ? *

( L && Mello )

_Yeah I Trust You _

[ Light and Matt take a breathe of relief but it is short lived as thier phones are snatched out of thier pockets ]

_Now Unlock Your Phone _

_Auh Uh - Auh Uh !_

_Who Is This Hoe ?_

_See, Why You Playin With Me_

_That's The Same Reason Why You Aint Sleeping With Me_

_You Tryna Get Up In These Drawers_

_You Aint Layin With Me_

[ Light and Matt opened thier mouth but was cut off ]

_Nah I Aint Even Tryna Hear What You Sayin To Me_

_Just Grab Ya Stuff _

[ Mello and L shoved the duffle bags in thier laps and continued singing ]

_Hit The Door _

_Go Chill With Them Other Girls_

_That Is Why Her Weave Stank _

_Talking Bout Some Beach Curls PLEASE !_

[ Mello flipped his natural blonde hair and gave Matt the stank eye making him cringe in his seat ]

_She Ratchet (1)_

_Thats Why Im Pregnant _

[ Both Mello and L rubbed thier stomachs enjoying the shocked look on Light and Matt's faces ]

_And You Tha Pappy_

_Aaahh - Haaa !_

_Looking Stupid Thats What You Get_

_Walking Round Here Lying _

_Thinking Thatcha Slick_

_Uhh But Your Dumb_

_You Stupid _

[ Light and Matt scoffed and interjected cutting the two pregnant males off ]

( Light && Matt )

* Thats not my - *

( L && Mello )

[ They hit Light and Matt upside the head with the remotes then pointed it at them as if controlling them ]

_UH DONT YOU TALK WHEN IM TALKING YOU BETTER MUTE IT !_

_Now Unlock Your Phone_

_Let Me See Them Pictures_

_Imma Check Your Facebook _[ They held up the Facebook logo ]

_and Imma Check Your Twitter _[ They held up the Twitter logo ]

_and I Bet It Tell Me_

_Where ?, Who ?,_

_You've Been Where ? _

_With Who ? Mmmmmm_

_Forreal ? Oh Really ?_

_Thats How You Feel ?_

( Light && Matt )

_Askin All Dem Questions _

_Asking All Dem Questions _

_Why You Asking All Dem Questions _

_Making Statements ? _

_Assuming ?_

_Askin All Dem Questions_

_Asking All Dem Questions_

_Why You Asking All Dem Questions_

_Making Statements ?_

_Assuming ?_

_Baby, Why You Buggin ?_

_O, Who That Girl ?_

_That's Just My Cousin_

_You Wanna Know Tha True ?_

_And How I Feel ?_

_Stop Tweet Watchin_

_So I Know Its Real Babe._

_Aint Nobody Lying To You_

_I Aint Got No Secret _

_I Aint Hidin From You_

_But You Still Wana Check My Phone_

_And My Tweet Find Out Who Im Talkin To _

_And Who Im Tryna Meet_

_What You Said You Pregnant ?_

_Ah Ehehe It Aint Mine !_

_Babe I Wrap It Up !_

[ Light And Matt grabbed the handful of condoms and flung them everywhere ]

_Thats How I Know You Lyin !_

_What You Think Im Dumb ?_

_You Think Im Stupid ?_

_You Think I Love You ?_

_Do I Look Like Cupid ?_

[ Light and Matt pulled out the magnifying glasses and looked at Mello and L through them ]

_Hold On, Let Me See Your Pictures_

_Let Me Check Your Facebook _

_What's The Password To Your Twitter_

_You Wanna DM _

_You Tryna See Him At 7pm, _

_This Weekend _

_So He Can, Put It All On You_

_You Aint Slick, You Aint Slick_

( L && Mello )

_Where ?, Who ?_

_You've Been Where ?_

_With Who ? Mmmmm _

_Forreal ? Oh Really ?_

_Thats How You Feel ?_

( Light && Matt )

_Askin All Dem Questions _

_Asking All Dem Questions _

_Why You Asking All Dem Questions _

_Making Statements ? _

_Assuming ?_

_Askin All Dem Questions_

_Asking All Dem Questions_

_Why You Asking All Dem Questions_

_Making Statements ?_

_Assuming ?_

[ Mello gets upset with Matt but just turns towards the window while L makes his disgust known to Light ]

( L )

* Whateva Whateva, Rokudenashi (2), Con (3), Culus (4), Watcha gonna do ? You just mad because you got caught, You dirty, You dirty ass, You ... Dirty ... *

[ L was all in Lights face now making him swerve on the road so he flinched his hand in L's face making him jump back [

( Light )

* L get yo hand out my face, Mello better get him, Im not playin *

[ L sat back and gave Light the nastiest look he could ]

( L )

* Uh and tell that thirsty trick you with my twitter name so I know its real *

_FIN_

A/N : Well I hoped you like it, im going to bed cause its currently 3:51 am and im suppose to be going to school tomorro to pick up my horrible report card ^_^ leave me reviews !

( 1 ) Ratchet : A term used by girls to describe a nasty looking girl

( 2 ) Rokudenashi : Japanese saying for " Asshole "

( 3 ) Con : French saying for " Asshole "

( 4 ) Culus : Latin saying for " Asshole "

And one more thing :

I once read this great Sasori and Deidara story, I dont remember the exact summary but I remember that Deidara had brain damage after getting kidnapped by Orochimaru ( I think ) And soon died ... Please if you know what story Im talking about please either Review or PM me and tell me because I would like to read it again !

**The Song Is : Questions by Emmanuel Hudson **


End file.
